Kiss the Girls
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: So....John Cena kissed Maria. But another diva doesnt seem too happy about it. COMPLETED


Title: Kiss the Girls  
Author: Steffie  
Category: WWE  
Rating: PG-13 (A little language and sexual situations)  
Pairing: John Cena/Molly Holly  
Summary: So John Cena kissed Maria, but a certain diva didn't really appreciate it very much.  
Note: I can't remember in which city RAW took place, but I am just acting as if it is Molly's hometown.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

* * *

A smile plastered on his face, his title neatly next to him on the passenger seat, John Cena drove along the freeway, making his way to her house. He was so happy that he would be able to spend the next few days with her, and after the match he had tonight, he had even more reason to be happy. He had won his title back the week prior, showed Edge up yet again, brought back God a.k.a. Mick Foley and was going to celebrate with his beautiful lover. What else could a man ask for right?

Right…….

Turning up in the driveway, he parked the rental car he was given and bolted inside, ignoring the fact that his bag was still in the trunk. "Molly?" he called out, throwing the keys on the kitchen table. He was slightly confused when she wasn't present in the kitchen, nor in the living room. It was rather late, but she never went to sleep when she knew he was going to pass by. "Molly?" he called out again. More confused now when she wasn't in the bedroom, he searched the bathroom, but again she was nowhere in sight.

"Odd," he mumbled, throwing his hat on her vanity table. It was however obvious to him that she could not have left, as her car keys where nicely on the hook in the kitchen where they always were, and the dog wasn't in the front yard to keep watch, which she always was when Molly wasn't home. "Baby?" he continued to call out, continuing his hunt for his lover. Reaching her by cell phone didn't work either; her phone was in the living room. But his searching came to an end when he peered outside, spotting a full bunch of brown curls that he recognized immediately.

"Searching for my sweetheart is like searching for buried treasure," he loudly said as he made his way outside, heading towards the tanning chair by the pool that she was laying on. "And once you find her, you've struck gold," he chuckled. He kissed the top of her head, and then squatted down in front of her. Molly however ignored his presence, her glasses-covered eyes still focused on the book she was reading. And I do believe I have struck gold, I've found a non-responsive mannequin," he softly chuckled when he didn't get a response. Her eyes shot up, giving him a non-amused look. "Hi John," she said, and returned her gaze to her book. This action confused John extremely. "Baby, you ok?" he asked. "Uh hmm," she hummed and slightly nodded. "Dinner is in the fridge if you are hungry. I can heat some up for you want," she stated, her eyes never leaving the pages.

"Well I am hungry for a kiss, but I want you to heat me up," he stated, a little growl of passion hidden beneath the request. Molly sighed and closed the book, getting up and heading towards the house. "Maybe you should get Maria to fill your appetite for kisses, you seemed quite interested in that one," she softly huffed. John was slightly taken back by her response but a smile crossed his face. He got up, his hands on his hips, a chuckle escaping his throat as he watched Molly.

"Baby, please don't tell me you are pissed about that," he said, trying his damn hardest to contain his laughter. She stopped at the question, and turned around, her freshly curled long brown hair flipping with the motion. "Gee John, why would I be pissed that you shoved your tongue down another women's throat?" she asked, sarcasm seeing through. He shook his head and chuckled, knowing she only used sarcasm when she was extremely angry. "Baby, it didn't mean anything. I just needed to do something to calm her down. It meant nothing," he said, a slight chuckle still evident in his tone. She softly scoffed, rolling her eyes slightly. "Yeah, tell that to my ego," she softly said and turned to walk away. John's heart sank at that, realizing that she had to be extremely negatively affected by his actions of the night to say that.

"Honey stop. You don't understand," he said, running up to her and turning her around by her shoulder. She looked extremely angry, and rightfully so. "NO John, you don't understand," she yelled, shoving his hand off her shoulder. "You don't understand how I feel. How would you feel if I kissed Christian, or Jerky, or any other wrestler for that matter and tell you it didn't mean anything? Would you honestly believe me?" she spat. He hands were balled into fists and she was slightly shaking from the rage, and John thought that something more then just the kiss had flipped her off. He reached out to touch her cheek, but she moved away from his touch.

"Do you have any idea how I feel watching this week after week after week? You go and do your best and you are champ. I see all these divas drooling over you and exposing themselves to you and then you kiss Dumbo, the biggest tramp on Raw. And I am here at home making your favorite pot pie!" she yelled. Tears were starting to prickle in her eyes and it was then that John saw the true reason of why she was so hurt. "Baby no please," he started, but she shook her head, taking another step back.

"I felt inferior to these trashy divas enough when I was still there, but now that I am not there I feel I have to work even harder to keep you interested. And it looks like I have finally failed because me not dressing and acting like a slut has finally bored you enough to kiss one of those diva search whores. I just can't be like that John, I cant!" she yelled.

"I don't want you to be like that! I said it didn't mean anything because its true baby. I wouldn't kiss other women and play you for a fool," he calmly said. "Well how am I supposed to believe that when you kissed another woman on national TV?" she yelled.

Anything else she wanted to say was cut short by John's lips on her. Slightly shocked by the abrupt interruption, it took her a few seconds to realize what was happening.

John cupped her face with both hands, softly yet firmly kissing her. She gave in immediately, parting her lips for him and returned the action. But something in her gut told her not to and she tried to push him off. John refused to end the embraced and one hand left her face to band around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She mumbled something against his lips but he still wouldn't let her go. Somehow managing to break the kiss, she turned her face to the side, trying to hide her tears. "John I can't do this, let me go," she pleaded and tried to push him off her but he refused to let her go. "No baby, just listen to me," he softly said.

"You are what I want, nobody else," he softly began. He grabbed her cheek with his fingers, turning her face to look at him. "You are real. You refuse to turn into what everybody wants and you stick to your beliefs. I love that the fact that I know that what I get from you is the real you," he whispered to her, before giving her temple a quick kiss. "Stop it," she whispered, her face in a full blush. John chuckled and kissed her temple again. "And it doesn't hurt to know that you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen, and you are a damn good cook," he added for good measure. She laughed as well at the last statement.

"Sexiest women? Yeah right. I am wearing my glasses, my pajama pants and a zipper hoody and flip flops. I have more meat that any other diva and I have dimples," she pointed out. She sounded a little embarrassed by her statement, yet completely fine with it. Again she was cut off by a rather abrupt and more forceful kiss. John kissed her fervently, pushing her back until her back slapped against the wall. She grunted at the impact, but had no complaints as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, kissing him back with equal fervor. When he was sure he had taken her breath away he pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. She gasped at the intensity of his gaze, her heart racing even more.

"Those glasses intensify the seduction in your gaze, making me feel like I am being watched by seductress with secret intentions. The pajamas remind of that playful attitude you always have and the zipper hoody makes me yearn to pull it down. Your cuteness and innocence is what makes you sexy and I can barely keep my hands off of you. You are the sexiest woman to me because only you can do this to me," he breathed. She gulped at his confession, his gaze signifying the truth within his words. "What do I do to you?" she dared ask, herself just as breathless.

"This," he whispered. He took her hand in his own and placed it on his chest. She gasped, feeling the rapid heart beat of him. "Only you can make my heart race, because quite frankly, my heart beats only for you," he whispered before taking her lips captive once more. She moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms once more around his neck. Wanting to feel her even closer, John pressed her harder against the wall, and lifted her leg to him. After a duel between their tongues he lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"If this is the treatment I get, you should kiss the girls more often," she whispered against her lips. John laughed before kissing her again, and without breaking their embrace ,laid her on the tanning chair, ready to show her how much he loved her.

* * *

The end. My Molly muse will never die. Please Review


End file.
